1. Scope of Invention
The present invention relates to car seat tables. More specifically, this invention relates to a car seat table one end of which may be temporarily but fixedly secured to a carpet in front of a seat in an automobile and particularly to the carpet covering the drive train hump of an automobile with the other end of the table resting on the upper surface of the car seat. 2. Prior Art
Automobiles are used both for short excursions and for longer trips and many people eat while driving in the car. To the driver this may present a problem as he must pay attention to the road and driving conditions as well as trying to eat and drink without spilling on himself. Many cars with bucket seats have trays or shelves positioned between the front bucket seats on which may be placed items of food and drink. However, such trays or shelves are typically permanently installed and may only be removed by undoing screws, bolts, or similar fastening devices.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,341,418 issued July 27, 1982, a sectionalized car seat table which slides on a track mounted under a bench seat of an automobile is disclosed. This table can be stored under the seat and folds up and over the seat of the car when assembled. The table requires a permanently attached track and interconnected foldable sections. In copending application Ser. No. 295,789 filed Aug. 24, 1981 is disclosed a car seat which is an adaptation of the seat disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,341,418. This car seat table has a foldable tray section but does not store under the seat. Rather, it is frictionally secured at one end to the floor of the automobile in front of the seat with the other end resting on the seat. The portion of the car seat table resting on the floor is weighted to increase friction and restrain the table from upward or lateral movement. The tables disclosed and the patents cited in the above mentioned patent and copending application are believed to represent the most relevant prior art to the present invention.